


I'm Okay

by Pins_and_Patches



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm projecting onto brooke, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Like, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot, idk how to tag this, just a little though, let me do my thing, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_and_Patches/pseuds/Pins_and_Patches
Summary: Brooke has a flashback of sorts.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Original Male Character(s) (Past)
Kudos: 4





	I'm Okay

Brooke's voice echoed through the empty house.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in..."

She opened the refrigerator, pulling out a sealed cup of iced coffee and admiring how her voice sounded.

"...But I can't help falling in love with y-"

Her breath hitched.

She hadn't thought about Ethan in so long, but now all she could think of was him running his fingers through her long blonde hair, singing that song to her.

All of the texts, the calls, the fights, the panic attacks, the things she'd repressed until they became coded in her brain, all of the things she wanted to say but couldn't screaming at her, she'd been stupid enough to let him back in and her friendships and mental health had suffered greatly for it, she could never trust her feelings out of fear she was becoming like him, was she becoming like him, _oh god she was becoming like him--_

Brooke suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Her vision was blurry. She blinked, trying to fix it, and a tear fell.

She scoffed, wiping the tear from her cheek.

_He really did fuck me up, didn't he?_

Her iced coffee cup was on the kitchen floor. She bent down and picked it up, grateful that the cup wasn't one that could spill easily.

"It's okay," She told herself. "See? Everything's okay. You're okay."

She sighed.

"I'm okay."


End file.
